Whips and Chains
by Teaspooned
Summary: Hikaru learns how to handle a whip, Kaoru feels like he could die of embarrassment, and Kyoya doesn't seem to care.


**Hm... My first OHSHC fanfic. Try not to be too harsh? -.-

* * *

**

Whips and Chains

Kaoru Hitachiin walked into the dining area noticeably without food, a smile, and his twin. The usual girls that he and Hikaru saw immediately crowded around him the moment the younger twin sat down.

"Where's Hikaru?"

"Oh no, did you two have another fight?"

"Waah, that would be terrible!"

A metaphoric vein popped on Kaoru's temple as he attempted to smile at the ladies. "Not another fight," he assured. "Hika-chan's just a bit late." He flushed slightly at the mention of his brother, turning away shyly.

This emitted a squeal from the girls, and they hurried away, screaming something like, "So kawaaaaaaaiiiiiiii!"

Kaoru visibly slouched the moment the doors banged closed, signaling the girls' exit. "I think my eardrums just broke," Haruhi said pointedly, taking a seat beside him. "So, what's up?"

The younger Hitachiin practically slammed his upper body on the table, childishly pounding his fists against the nice furniture. "I'm starving!" he wailed, stomping his feet as well. "Hikaru has my lunch, and who knows when he's going to get back!"

"I think he fell asleep outside," Haruhi said, glancing out the windows.

"Yeah!" Hunny agreed, sliding into the seat beside Haruhi. He hugged his stuffed bunny to his chest. "I saw him outside a few minutes ago!"

Kaoru silently mourned. When Hikaru was asleep...he slept like a brick.

"How are my children doing?" Tamaki chirped, instinctively appearing beside Haruhi. "I heard screaming, what's wrong?"

"For the last time, calling me one of your 'children' is strange," Haruhi said with a frown.

"But you're all my family!"

"Tono..."

Tears filled up the corner of the blond's eyes as he retreated to his emo corner and started planting mushrooms.

"Kao-chan, we can share if Hika-chan can't make it," Hunny offered with a smile.

Kaoru was just about to answer when someone barreled through the doors with a loud, "Oh, Kaoru!" He ran to the other, his messenger back bouncing on his side.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear," Haruhi muttered glumly.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru straightened quickly, turning around in his seat and flashing a confused look at his brother. "Where were you? Where's my lunch?"

Hikaru looked breathless, beaming proudly with his hair looking like it hadn't been groomed. "I learned something today," he stage-whispered into Kaoru's ear. The older twin's eyes twinkled with mischief.

"What is it?" Kaoru asked, though he just really wanted to eat.

"Heh heh..." Hikaru chuckled darkly as he pulled something out of his messenger bag, and that something was long, black, and...

Startled, Kaoru jolted backwards. "A whip?" he demanded. "You left me here, starving, _for a whip?_"

At that moment, Kyoya with Mori entered the room and headed in their direction, immersed in writing something down. Mori walked over to Hunny and the two got involved in an animated conversation on whether the pink bunny was better than the white one.

Hikaru grinned. "Not just for a whip, dear brother," he said sweetly, bending down and cupping Kaoru's cheek. "You see, I managed to convince Kyoya to give me some lessons."

"Lessons?" Kaoru asked, and he didn't have to pretend to blush. He looked questioningly at the Shadow King, but the other merely shrugged and went back to scribbling something down in his folder.

"Lessons," Hikaru said, still looking gleeful, "on how to become more sadistic."

"Oh, I ge- Wait, what!" Kaoru coughed violently as he choked on his saliva. It attracted more curious stares from the other hosts and ladies, more importantly, the two girls in the back who were having a nosebleed.

Kaoru glared at his twin. "Hika," he hissed urgently. "Be serious."

Hikaru blinked. "But I am being serious," he said innocently. "And besides, what's wrong with me _being a whipmaster?_" The last part was said very loudly on purpose.

Face flushed in embarrassment, Kaoru tried to ignore the catcalls and giggling from the other occupants of the room. "H-Hikaru!" he squeaked.

Hikaru's smile shrunk. "Aw, you don't believe me," he said as a matter-of-factly. He gave a thoughtful pause before raising an eyebrow. "Would you like me to prove my claim?" And there was something in his eyes that said he was going to do it whether or not Kaoru gave his consent.

"Fine," Kaoru mumbled, slumping in defeat. When they got home, he was going to castrate this boy...

"All right!" Hikaru said enthusiastically. "Tono, help me clear this section, will you?"

"I'll help!" Hunny piped up, grabbing a table leg and attempting to pull. Mori shook his head and helped him, dragging the table to the side. Haruhi pulled the chairs aside, and soon, there was at least twenty feet of free space. Kyoya seemed disinterested, writing away. Tamaki was still planting mushrooms.

Hikaru stood in the middle, messenger bag off to the side along with his blazer, leaving him in his white dress shirt. He brandished his whip, beckoning Kaoru with a finger. The younger got up and muttering, "Just get me a nice bouquet of roses for my funeral..."

Before anyone could blink, Hikaru cracked the whip, lashing out beside Kaoru.

Kaoru gave a surprised yelp, falling backwards.

Hunny gasped.

Kyoya was still scribbling away.

"Hikaru!" Haruhi said sharply from the side.

Hikaru rolled his eyes. "I wasn't going to hurt him," he said dryly. "Trust me on this, I practiced hard."

"Yeah, for about an hour, before you fell asleep," Kyoya cut in, not looking up from his folder.

There was a bout of collective gasps around the room. Anxious murmuring began to rise, most of them concerning Kaoru.

"Kao-chan, I also learned how to whip off someone's shirt," Hikaru said over the noise, smirking.

At first there was a squeal of joy, and the reaction infected everyone like a disease. Hunny was jumping up and down. "Really, Hika-chan?" the blond asked in adoration. "Show us! Show us!"

Kaoru silently begged, _Don't do it, don't do it._

Hikaru raised an eyebrow. "What's this? Kaoru, they want me to show them." He held his hand out to his twin. "Would you care to be the example?"

"Can't Haruhi do it?" Kaoru pleaded. "Or Kyoya - if you learned from him, then he should have learned from someone, and that someone should have whipped him. He's more used to it!"

Kyoya scoffed, adjusting his glasses.

"Show us!" Hunny persisted.

"Hikaru, don't you dare," Kaoru began with a frown, and he was just getting up when there was a crack and his blazer was forcibly removed from him.

Hikaru held the whip and his blazer with a snooty smile.

Kaoru glared at him. "Hika-"

Another crack. This time the younger redhead's shirt was ripped off, leaving him shirtless. The fan girls went wild. Everyone else burst out into fits of laughter.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru yelped, covering himself despite the 'We're not shy' declaration during Exam Day.

"I told you so." Hikaru was smiling now, amusement in his eyes.

Kaoru pouted half-heartedly. "Jackass."

"Oh, so sweet, innocent Kaoru can swear?"

"We need to talk."

"But they love it-!" Hikaru began to protest, before he was dragged out by a now-shirtless Kaoru, leaving the room full of laughing students.

* * *

**I can definitely see it: Hikaru the Whipmaster. *nod***


End file.
